


Addicted to you

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm in love with this song, M/M, Multi, grant ward redeption fic, it's so perfect for them, redeption fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grant returned to Providence he chooses to stay with the team but soon Garrett returns to take what he wants: Skye. Grant manages to follow her and they  captured him.<br/>Once inside the base he will begin a desperate fight to save Skye, which led him to quit for good terms with his former tormentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> It is inspired by the song "Addicted to you" by Avicii, and it seems a perfect song for them (I've also put in one of my fan mix) 
> 
> I state that the original video of this song is sooooo nice and I ship the two girls as if there was no tomorrow 
> 
> but this version of the video do not remember "vaguely" someone we know? Like Granty and Skye?
> 
> http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x1lloql_avicii-addicted-to-you-avicii-by-avicii-official-music-video_music

> ##  "I don't know just how it happened,"  
> I let down my guard...  
> Swore I'd never fall in love again  
> But I fell hard.  
>   
> Guess I should have seen it coming,  
> Caught me by surprise...  
> I wasn't looking where I was going,  
> I fell into your eyes.  
>   
> You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave.  
> Before I, I knew what hit me baby you were flowing through my veins... _  
> _

 

 

 

 

The room was dark and bare and Grant Ward was locked in there for who knows how long, without an escape route.

 

Where is Skye? Grant tried to look for her in the dim light of the room, he didn't find her but he knew she couldn't be far away.

 

 

Just the thought of what they could were doing to her made his blood boil in his veins. If only he could get out of here.

 

 

He was soon thinking of what weapon he could free himself with from the rope that bound him to the chair. Yes, the knife he had hidden in his boot was made just for it. He managed to snag a wrist so he can take the knife.

 

 

The currencies of the two guards guarding the door left him no doubt : they had fallen in the hands of Hydra.

 

 

Since he returned to the team in Providance and he had chosen to stay on their side, this had become his worst nightmare, and it had just become a reality.

 

There were gunshots, all the agents tried to do their best but there was no escape, and the last thing he remembered was him jumping on a helicopter while the agents loaded Skye.

 

 

At the end, he chose her.

 

He could feel the Asgardian anger fit in his veins, like an engine that had just been turned on, and breaks down all the guards that he found in his path, one after the other. He had to find Skye and he had to do it quickly.

 

 

He went in what seemed to him the armory of the base. Guns and weapons of all kinds were hung on the walls like trophies. Garrett loved to build bases increasingly bizarre. His eyes were soon captured by the monitor in front of him, framed the cells and they were all empty, except for one.

 

 

Skye was lying on the bed and she was hugging her knees as she wept silently.

 

 

Without thinking twice he took the biggest gun he found in the room and two grenades, leaving the room by finding an entire platoon waiting for him.

 

 

One after another, he gave to each one a bullet. The lucky ones were lying on the ground more dead than alive, or dragged away in a corner, but not all of them had the same fortunate fate. Where the bullets didn't arrive, it were the two grenades. He threw them without even looking, finally entering the cells in the reserved wing.

 

No one could divide him to Skye, even Garrett.

 

He arrived in front of Skye's cell, breaking down in one shot both guards who were guarding the door. He was surprised to see that Skye had not even noticed his presence, and she continued to stare at the wall.

 

 

"Hey baby, I came to get you," he said.

 

"Grant, is it you?" She asked in a weak voice.

 

"Yes darling, come on ,we have to hurry"

 

"I-I can't move"

 

 

In fact, Grant see only in that moment the enormous machine which was connected to Skye. The were taking blood, and who knows what else, and the girl was getting paler and weaker by the minute.

 

 

Withour even thinking twice he shoot one of his last bullets in the heart of the machine, making it stop working, then cutting the wire who was connecting Skye to the machine with the knife.

 

 

"Grant run!" Skye screamed , while a guard lunged at Grant.

 

"Come on son," the guard said, taking off his heavy helmet "You know what you must do."

 

 

The guard in question was none other than John Garrett.

 

 

"You," cried Grant, not contain his anger, "What are you doing to her?"

 

"Only a few levy ,son" Garrett said, "Nothing Personal"

 

"Nothing personal?" asked Grant, "This is too damm personal, John"

 

"Oh, I didn't think she meant so much to you, Romeo" Garrett said with a laugh.

 

"Don't listen to him Grant" Skye said, "Go and call the team, I can get it"

 

"Don't talk about it, I don't leave you alone," Grant said, "Not with him."

 

"This scene is nothing short of pathetic," Garrett said, "I wonder how she would react if she knew which side have you been all this time"

 

"Oh, but he said it to us" Skye said with a look of defiance in her eyes, "We were angry with him for a while but we have forgiven him, and I think he just regained my trust, in this very moment " she added, giving to Grant a tired smile.

 

"Oh, what a nice thing, I didn't think capable Coulson was capable of it" said Garrett.

 

"He's different from you," Grant said, "For years, I believe I owe you everything, when in fact I do n't owe you anything"

 

"Then you betray me like this, after all I did for you?" Garrett said, looking seriously at Ward.

 

"Did for him? You haven't done a damn thing " cried Skye.

 

 

Garrett's response was a punch so powerful enough to make her lose consciousness.

 

 

"Oh man " Garrett said turning "She could also be nice, but she is just a pain in the ass"

 

 

When he turned around, however, he found the barrel of a gun pointed straight between his eyes.

 

 

"Grant, you don't mean it!"

 

"Don't you dare to touch her ever again," cried Grant.

 

"Come on Grant, lowers the gun"

 

"No, John," said Grant "It's time now for me to do something I should have done a long time ago"

 

"You'll never have the courage to do it," Garrett said.

 

"And what makes you think that?"

 

"You had a million chances to do it, but you're too weak," said Garrett.

 

"At that time I thought you were the only person who really cared about me, but I was wrong." Said Grant.

 

"Do you really believe that Coulson will not close you in the smallest cell of the Frige as soon as you come home with her?" Garrett asked him, in a last desperate attempt to reason with him.

 

"He would never do that," said Grant, "He gave me his word"

 

"Come on Grant, I'm all the think you have, I'm part of you" said Garrett.

 

"Yes, and you're just the part that I want to break free to" Grant said, "And you're wrong, She is the only thing I have and I need”

 

 

"That girl has made you weak and stupid. You were my best soldier Grant, how many times I have to told you to not to get involved and that love is .... "

 

But he had no time to finish the sentence.

 

And while John Garrett's body was lying dead in a pool of his own blood, Grant took Skye in his arms and ran to safety.

 

 

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Skye, while she slowly regained consciousness.

 

 

"At home sweetheart" Grant said, stooping to kiss her forehead, "I'm taking you home"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, as you have seen, it's not an exact copy of the video, but I've take the most significant parts and I've written over the OS. Obviously, the last scene of the video inspired me the last scene of the fic, with Lego!Grant that shoots the soldier in the head, although in this version Lego!Skye helps him escape from the base, but then I thought that if ever the Hydra had the opportunity to get Skye, for sure would be more like my OS and not like in the video. (Raina, we know that Skye is your favorite toy,you bitch)


End file.
